Don't Hold Your Breath
by ocasille
Summary: Sam's jealous, but will he admit it? Set a week after the blackout. One shot.


Frank gave out the assignments for the day and Andy was pleased to hear she was assigned to partner with Sam today. They always had good talks and he usually managed to make her laugh, that is when he wasn't being an asshole. As she was walking out of the meeting room she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey McNally, I just have to talk to Boyd for a minute. I'll meet you outside," Sam said.

"Okay,"

As she was making her way to the patrol car she saw Luke pulling up, arriving for his shift. She walked over to his car and he pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, you smell good," he commented.

She smiled in response to his compliment. All of a sudden his lips were on hers, she was a little taken aback but she quickly responded, moving her lips against his supple ones. He pushed her back against his car and she was surprised by his aggressiveness, not that she minded much. He moved to deepen the kiss and Andy pulled away, laughing.

"Luke, we're at work," she reminded him as he planted kisses on her neck now.

He didn't respond, just brought his lips back to hers, engaging in a searing kiss.

Sam ground his teeth together in frustration as he watched Andy put on a show in front of him. It was literally nauseating to watch how they were all over each other. Especially since just a week ago he had felt her lips on his, and her warm body pressed against his. He knew he should look away until they were finished, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Finally he settled on leaning on the horn. He smirked in satisfaction as Andy jumped at the noise, separating her and Callaghan. But when she glanced over to him he quickly rearranged his expression to a scowl. Andy shot Luke a sheepish grin, and then made her way over to the car, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you were here. I thought you were talking to Boyd?"

Didn't know he was there, like that dulled the pain. He still had to see her with Callaghan every day.

"Yeah, well plans change," he answered shortly, as he pulled out of the station.

"Wow, did someone break the coffee machine and Sammy didn't get his daily dose of caffeine?" she teased, playfully.

He snorted, unamused. "Looks like you got your morning dose of Callaghan," He knew it was a low blow, but he couldn't help himself.

He could see her glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't be a jackass," she warned, and he could tell she was fighting to keep her voice level.

He shrugged. "I'm just saying on a detective's salary you'd think he could afford a room."

She was pissed now, he could tell. Good.

"Well if it disgusted you so much you didn't have to watch!"

"Oh, but I think I did, you know as a police officer. I mean it looked like you two were about to go at it on the hood of his car. You know that's illegal, right McNally?"

He knew he was pushing her, testing her limits, but he was feeling particularly self destructive today. So he figured, ah, why the hell not?

"You're a fucking asshole," she spat out. "You just wish it was _you_ that could kiss me like that." As soon as she said it she clapped her hand over her mouth. This was something they had never talked about specifically; their obvious feelings for each other.

He slammed his palms against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted, all traces of anger gone, all the emotion he had been holding back now came pouring out.

"I wish you were with me not him; I wish you had chosen me when you had the chance. And I really wish you had never come to my house that night and made me think I had a chance. Because we both knew I could never compete with your perfect Callaghan."

Fuck, he couldn't believe he was admitting this stuff to her. She just brought out the craziest side in him, and he found himself saying, thinking, and feeling things he never felt with any other women

"I - uh - I had no idea you felt that way," she stuttered out.

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Bullshit Andy, you knew exactly how I felt. You were just too fucking scared to actually see where it might lead." His voice was soft now, despite the harsh words. He didn't seem to have the energy to be angry any longer.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right,"

He was completely taken aback and he forgot to be mad or sad or whatever the hell he was supposed to be feeling right now.

"I'm sorry did you just say I was right?" he teased.

She laughed. "Yes, I know, Sam Swarek is right, it's a monumental occasion." She turned serious again. "But yeah, you are right, I was afraid of my feelings for you and I was afraid of hurting Luke. So I stopped myself from going after what I really wanted. You,"

This was definitely not the direction he thought this conversation would take. He thought maybe she'd yell at him, tell him he was out of line, maybe go on denying it, never did he think she would be confessing her feelings for him.

"So, now that it's established that we both have feelings for each other." he said, with a cheeky grin. "Wanna pull over and park somewhere?"

She laughed and smacked him on the arm. "In your dreams Sam,"

He smirked. "Actually my dreams are usually a little more vivid,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't even know where this came from..ahah. It didn't really take the direction I wanted it to and I was gonna scrap it, but I figured I already wrote it, may as well see what people think. Let me know if you love it or hate it :p<strong>


End file.
